The invention generally relates to filtering data in a wireless receiver system.
Data may be communicated over a wireless network (a cellular network, for example) in the form of frames. For example, pursuant to the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) standard, frames may be communicated in a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) format using eight time slots. Conventionally, each time slot may be assigned to a particular user. For example, a particular cellular phone may be assigned to time slot 3 and as a result, the cellular telephone may receive its incoming data from time slot 3 of received frames.
Conventionally, data of the same type is communicated in the same session. For example, a cellular phone may receive speech data, or data that is commonly referred to as “circuit switched data,” in frames in one session and receive “packet switched” data in frames in another session. The packet switched data may be, for example, data that is associated with a particular Internet website, picture, etc. Thus, in the past, circuit switched and packet switched data have been communicated in different sessions.
A relatively recent GSM standard provides a Dual Transfer Mode (DTM), a feature that permits circuit and packet switched data to be communicated in the same session. For example, in the same session, time slot number 3 may be reserved for circuit switched data, and slots 4 and 5 (as an example) may be reserved for packet switched data.